


Bad ideas result in happy endings

by themenwholivedtwice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themenwholivedtwice/pseuds/themenwholivedtwice
Summary: Stiles has been having a reoccurring nightmare, he knows the solution is quite simple, but he feels compelled to decipher the dreams meaning before putting an end to it. Derek Hale may also be a solution, but Stiles has yet to admit to it.Hey guys this is my first sterek work. I hope you find it enjoyable and feel free to comment things you would like to see! In later chapters there will be smut, I will post warnings on those chapters so if you wish not to read them then it won't catch you by surprise. Thank you for reading my rambling and feel free to leave Kudos!





	Bad ideas result in happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first sterek work. I hope you find it enjoyable and feel free to comment things you would like to see! In later chapters there will be smut, I will post warnings on those chapters so if you wish not to read them then it won't catch you by surprise. Thank you for reading my rambling and feel free to leave Kudos!

I was alone, lying down covered in dirt and moss from the floor of the woods. A dark, beast-like figure began to circle around me, but when I thought about it, everything around me was dark, not just the figure. The only light came from two eyes that glowed an angry red. I attempted to lift myself off the cold, dirty ground, but I found my limbs restrained. This seemed like a good time for panic and adrenaline to settle in, yet nothing washed over me except for a hindering sense of abandonment. My heart began to pound as I looked directly at the red orbs. The figure let out a loud, deep growl and started towards me. I let a loud scream out into the woods for no one to hear and flinched, hoping the ground would swallowed me whole. 

"STILES!" 

My eyes shot open and were immediately infiltrated by heavy drops of sweat. I quickly wiped them clear and met the concerned glare of my father hovering over me. He dropped my shoulders and put distance between us. 

"Maybe it's time we take you to the doctors. This is the thi-" 

"Third time this week. I know Dad. Im sorry." I cut him off and threw off the covers that seemed to gain 15 pounds overnight. 

"Stiles I'm just worried." He pressed softly. 

"I'm good, I swear. I missed a day of my medicine that's all." It's weird talking to my dad sometimes. I love the man, don't get me wrong, but I feel the need to be serious around him all the time. I guess that's a result of his large title as Sheriff of Beacon hills, still I wasn't the serious type. Being serious had never been and never will be my strong suit. 

My Dad took one more look at me before nodding his head and announcing he was heading to work. Usually he leaves later than me, but after the discovery of a young girls body in a creek outside of town, he's been married to his office. 

I waited till I heard the door slam shut before I got up and began my day. 

Thirty minutes later I was dressed and about to head out of the front door when a certain bright orange bottle caught the corner of my eye. The real solution to my dream problem most likely lied in that plastic tube, yet I wasn't about to part with it yet. The dream had happened 3 times now. To be honest it's your average nightmare, except the only scary thing about it was the fear of being left by this seemingly supernatural creature. I was more scared of it fleeing than attacking. It had to mean something and until I figure it out those pills will remain dormant. 

My trance was broken by a slight buzz from my phone. 

'where are u?' 

Scott McCall. Always in a rush to get a glimpse of Allison, although she rarely gave him the time of day. 

'Omw impatient ass' I replied as I strolled out to my jeep. 

Scott and I pulled up right as the bell began to ring. Scott glared at me. 

"Just because you think about her 24/7 doesn't mean she can feel it Scott." I shouted as he slammed the car door and slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

He quickly turned, cheeks bright pink, and narrowed his eyes at me once more. 

I chuckled and got out to get my backpack out of my backseat. A uneasiness settled in my stomach. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned, half expecting to see Scott with smoke coming out of his ears, but was instead met by nothing. I rolled my shoulders and tried to push the feeling to the back of my mind. I was probably imaging things because I didn't get enough sleep again. 

Trudging my way to class seemed to get harder as the days past but somehow I managed. Well mostly. Jackson, the schools glorified ass sometimes blessed my presence and insult me until he felt better about his probably tiny dick. Today is one of those beautiful times. 

"Stilinski! I heard coach had to buy a new bench cause your ass wore out the last one." 

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Everyone knew I was the chosen bench warmer every lacrosse season, it wasn't even hurtful anymore and comments about it just made Jackson look dumb. After several repeated bench jokes I was finally in math. 

Lunch rolled around and I found Scott at the water fountain closest to a certain someone's locker. I held back a laugh that threatened to bubble out. 

"Scott this is a new low man. Go talk to her or I will for you. What's more embarrassing, getting rejected to your face or having to hear from your 17 year old best friend that your wittle tweeny tiny crush doesn't like like you back." I said, emphasizing the baby voice. 

"I'm not going to rush into it Stiles. I'm playing it smart trust me." He got that look on his face. The McCall look of determination. Scott never gave up, I always just assumed failure scared him, so I never question it. 

I lifted my hands in mock innocence and we went to the cafeteria. Nothing screamed high school cliche more than the cafeteria at Beacon Hills. No dull moments were to be found. It did, though, give Scott and I to talk privately in a public space. 

"Have you found who did it yet?" I asked the minute I slammed down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. 

"No. I tried researching but the only thing I find is fake bullshit from conspiracy theorists." 

Scott got bit down in the woods one night while we were out looking for the body in my dad's recent case. I wasn't with him when it happened, but I do know that whatever it was wasn't something common. The second day after the bite it was completely gone. No trace of it was found on Scotts body. It scares the hell out of me because I've only read supernatural things about situations as such. Half the time whatever the internet says is complete bullshit, so who even knows?

"We'll figure it out Scott." I tried giving him a look I hope resembled concern. He just continued eating whatever shit the cafeteria decided to produce that day. 

The conversation steered more towards light topics such as who was better at classic video games (Me of course) and what plans we had this weekend until Scott perked his head up quick and took in a huge sniff.

"That's not obvious at all." I huffed. 

Scott ignored the comment and furrowed his eyebrows. He quickly got up from his seat and began to walk out of the cafeteria and more towards the front of the school. I followed a safe distance behind him. 

"Stiles you have your keys right?" I knew better than say no when Scott was acting this weird but I also can't miss anymore school. 

"My dad's going to kill me if he gets another call Scott. He will actually kill me and probably get away with it." 

"I asked if you had your keys. Hurry and get in." Scott gave me a eery grin and then took one more sniff of the air. I rolled my eyes and pulled the hunk of junk door open and started the car. This better be good so my death is worth it. 

After 30 minutes of driving, lead by Scott's now freakish sense of smell, we landed in the middle of the forest at some weird abandoned house. It looked burned from the outside in, it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. I was about to tell Scott we should just turn back, but by the time I opened my mouth he was already out of the car. I felt my heart begin to race, although I put it to the side because now curiosity got the best of me. 

"Someone's either been here or is here." Scott said after a little while. 

"Scott the house is torched no one is here. Your nose could be faulty. I mean what if you're just imagining things? There can't actually be werewolves, I said that more as a joke like 'haha you're a wolf now.' I didn't think you'd take me seriously." Nevertheless I began to walk the perimeter of the house just in case. Scott didn't say anything else so I figured he's looking in the house. 

I was partially right, in a sense. 

When I got back to the front, I arrived just in time to see Scott get his ass chucked out the front door and land right next to the Jeep. His eyebrows scrunched like he was in pain, but it was there only for a second before he was back on his feet, charging right back into the dingy shack. I, like the self proclaimed idiot I am, followed him in. I was first met with the smell of burnt wood and my other senses blinded by a cloud of dust. I swatted most of it away and was met with two glowing orbs, some that resembled almost the ones from my nightmare. Before I knew it my feet were off the floor and my neck clasped in two strong hands. 

"How the hell did you find this place?" The voice came more as a growl than anything. 

"Let him go I brought him here." Scott yelled at the figure. 

As more dust flew away it become less of a figure and more of a man. He looked almost normal, pale skin, blue eyes, and a hint of a beard, the only unusual part was the fangs that stuck prominently out of his mouth. 

"Holy shit. Are those real?" I regretted the words the minute they fled my mouth. 

I was immediately dropped and the man scurried up the damaged stairwell. I fully intended to let him leave, so I could regain my breathing, but apparently Scott had a different plan. 

"I'm just like you! You're the one who bit me!" Scott gave the impression he was calm, but his panicked voice gave him away. 

"I did not." The man answered calmly.

"You have fangs and you threw me out of the door with no effort at all. You picked Stiles up like he was a rag doll. You have to be the one who bit me." 

"I was disoriented Scott. He just got lucky." My cheeks tinted pink. Scott sees me as breakable now that he gets to play werewolf. 

A tiny scoff broke the silence and I looked up at the man. Except, this time I recognized him. Well, barely recognized him, I knew that face, not his name. 

"I could've snapped your neck if I wanted to." The guy growled. 

"Whooped de doo so could a Girl Scout. You're not special." I became increasingly frustrated with the whole situation. 

"Stiles shut up. You bit me. What the hell is your problem?" Scott once again settled on the McCall determination look as he stared the wolf down. 

"No I didn't. It wasn't me. I'm looking for whoever did it though, because he's been the one doing all the killing. It's the only reason I'm back here." 

In that second my brain pieced everything together. "You're Derek. Derek Hale." 

The guy looked down and I saw his jaw tighten. 

"Get out of here. Tell anyone you saw me here and I'll rip your throat out." 

Scott was about to start again, but I cut him off by grabbing his arm and tugging him back to the jeep. 

"What the hell Stiles?" Before answering him I started up the Jeep and peeled away from the shotty house. 

"Scott that's Derek Hale. He's the guy who's family all perished in that fire. He and his uncle were the only survivors, You can't yell at him like that." I saw the realization pass through Scott's brown orbs. 

We got back in the jeep and rode to Scott's house in silence. Neither of us knew the right thing to say, but I was positive we were both thinking the same thing. Someone bit Scott, whether it was Derek or not, he definitely knew something. There was one other thought on my mind. One I am still not convinced I didn't just make up. Derek's eyes resembled the pair in my nightmare a little too closely. I felt a shiver run through my body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly the dream was cut short last night. The creature didn't circle as long and instead chose to observe me longer than it previously ever had. I found myself actually able to fall into an actual sleeping pattern last night. It was like somehow the creature was more calm or almost appeased in a way. Whatever it was made my head hurt even more. 

I trudged my way to the bathroom. The house was quiet so my dad must've had to leave early yet again. I felt bad he was always gone, but a part of me wished he would spend at least dinner with me. 

I pushed the selfish thoughts to the back of my mind and instead focused my attention to the deep bruising that formed around my neck. 

"Damn freakish Werewolf." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey watch it! We're not all bad. " Scotts voice came from my open window. I didn't flinch at the sudden voice as Scott has made a habit of stopping by unannounced since the bite. I rolled my eyes. Of course Scott would immediately become a Werewolf activist. 

Scott went downstairs to raid my kitchen while I finished getting ready. When I met him back down the stairs he was sitting at the counter eating cereal, reading the reports my Dad left on the counter. His eyebrows were scrunched as a form of confusion. 

"I don't think these attacks were Derek. They all started before he got back. You're Dad has been tracking him." 

"Can't say I blame him. Derek is a loose fucking canon." I spat as I brushed my hand over my neck. Scott barely glanced at me but I saw it long enough to pick up on his amusement. 

I quickly grabbed a water bottle and my lunch before picking up my backpack and keys. I motioned for Scott to follow me out to the car which he did after a moments hesitation. I wondered if he had really been that invested in my Dad's files or something else was on his mind. 

It proved to be the latter when after a short while in the car Scott looked over to me, concern written all over his features. 

"Stiles when was the last time you took your medicine." Scott spoke softly as if he was trying not to wake something. 

I huffed out a breath and waved my hand dismissively, "I only missed a couple days. It just slips my mind, you should know better than anyone how forgetful I am." 

Scott didn't appear to have believed me but he kept his concern brief, "I don't want anything happening to you okay?" 

I smiled and focused my eyes on the road. I appreciated the concern but I would rather be buried alive than talk about my seemingly endless list of problems. 

We got to school early this time and Scott decided to make a dash for Allison's locker, not before being chastised by me. I pulled out my phone and began to finish reading up on Scott's "condition". I was learning a bit more about what was really happening to my best friend when I was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on my window, that caused me to perk up and accidentally hit the horn. My cheeks flushed a crimson red which only deepened when I saw who was outside my dust bucket of a car. 

Derek Hale. 

A scowl seemed tattooed on his face and he stepped aside. I took that as my que to get out. Derek looked me up and down and a slight curve formed on his lips. 

"Nice neck." 

"Nice neck? You're a complete psycho. What are you doing here?" The slight smirk completely disappeared from Derek's face and I felt a small bit of fear pit itself in my stomach. I would never admit out loud but His presence alone scared me shitless. 

"In the car." Derek fumed. He pointed to a gorgeous Camaro that melted my insides once I laid my eyes on it. 

Part of me was screaming to turn right around and leave Derek standing there, but the Sheriff's son inside of me knew that whatever this was was going to be interesting. I looked Derek in the eyes and felt the latter part of me become completely over powering. 

"Fine." I hissed.


End file.
